ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Krimzon
Jonathan Brooks, better known as "The Red Nightmare" Krimzon, is a fictional e-fed character that is known for his towering size and overwhelming strength. Career Ringside Chaos (RSC) Krimzon took the E-fed world by storm when he showed up in Ringside Chaos. Krimzon got in the history books when he defeated Trick in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match to become the very first RSC Hardcore Champion. The following week, Krimzon lost a Last Man Standing match, due to outside interference, to Trick, and lost the title. Trick soon left the RSC Atomic show and headed to Explosion. Krimzon soon followed and ran into his greatest rival along the way, Poison. Instead of going after Trick, Krimzon set his sights on Poison. After winning the RSC Explosion Championship, the two would face in a Straightjacket Match. Again, due to outside interference, Krimzon lost the match and the title. He was never given a proper rematch. He claimed that "Poison was a coward" and didn't want to face him again. Weeks later, Krimzon went back to Atomic, where he faced Mr. CC in his return match. It would go on to be nominated for Match of the Year. Back on track, Krimzon went after Poison again, who also came over to Atomic. Krimzon would assault Poison on a weekly basis, seeking revenge. Another deranged psycho through his name into the hat, Eraser. The three men went on to have one of the most brutal matches in RSC history, a Flaming Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match. During the match, Eraser's broken body was handcuffed to the cage as Krimzon and Poison continued to try to kill each other. Krimzon's hand was burned, but it did not stop him from beating Poison down. The end came about when Krimzon catapulted Poison into the cage door, causing it to break. Poison went through the flames and touched the floor. After the embarrassing loss, Krimzon went on a rampage. Krimzon would then be inserted into an Ambulance Match vs. the Continental Champion, Nick "The Pastor" Priest. Eraser showed up and sought his revenge by costing Krimzon the match and title. The Atomic general manager, Larry Silver soon paired him up with Eraser and the two would eventually go on to win the Atomic Tag Team Championship, which they would keep until RSC closed its doors. Despite hating each other, they were the most dominating tag team in the history of the fed. Krimzon's RSC saga started to come to an end when he and Eraser earned a spot in the Elimination Chamber. The match was for the Undisputed Championship and Krimzon managed to tear through 5 other quality superstars. After a long and brutal match, Krimzon had finally reached the mountain top. His reign was cut short when "The Franchise" Havoc showed up with the General Manager of the XWF, claiming that Havoc earned the right for a title shot at any time. Havoc went on to defeat an exhausted Krimzon in the final match of Ringside Chaos. XWF Krimzon has made a few appearences in the Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Due to the way he lost the Undisputed Championship at the RSC PPV "Destiny Fulfilled," he made a bee line for Havoc, the current Undisputed Champion, during the XWF War Games event. The next week, Krimzon and Havoc were supposed to sign a contract to face each other at the next PPV, but Krimzon viciously attacked Havoc, delivering the River Styx Plunge off the stage. WFC Krimzon stunned the masses when he showed up at the very first WFC PPV, Uncensored. Once again, he went after Havoc. During Havoc's Steel Cage Match, Krimzon entered and stole the RSC Undisputed Championship that Havoc still wears. Havoc was distracted enough to let his opponent escape the cage. In a rage, Havoc charged Phoenix, but that proved to be a mistake; as once again, Krimzon sent Havoc flying off the stage with his devastating Burning Lariat. The following week, Krimzon stormed to the ring, at the request of WFC Aggression GM Madden McBane, and took out 2 more XWF Superstars, Joigga and Great 1. In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' :* River Styx Plunge (Ganso Bomb) :* Welcome to Amityville (Sitout spinning one shoulder Ganso Bomb) *'Signature moves' :* Genocide (Arm Triangle Choke into Ura-nage) :* River Styx Stretch (Crossface with Scissored Armbar) :* The Last Breath (Fierce Heart Punch) :* Red Breath (Spitting Fireball) *'Rarely Used Finishing Moves' :*''Krimzon Tide'' (2 Flip Shooting Star Press) :*''River Styx Massacre'' (Triple Powerbomb Combo into the River Styx Plunge) :*''Angmar's Bane I'' (Burning Lariat after lighting arm on fire) *'Nicknames' :*"The Red Nightmare" :*"The Red Death" :*"The Red Titan" *'Quotes' :*"I'm one Nightmare that you won't wake up from!" :*"The Genocide will continue!" :*"Welcome to Oblivion!" :*"R.S.P. equals R.I.P." Championships and Accomplishments *'RSC' :*1x RSC Undisputed Champion :*1x RSC Atomic Tag Team Champion (1st and only) :*1x RSC Hardcore Champion (1st Ever) :*1x RSC Explosion Champion :*Match of the Year 2006 - Winning the Elimination Chamber vs. Genesis, Typhoon Vance, Eraser, Mr. CC, and Kaos Championship Succession Trivia *Krimzon spent 20 years in a mental institution for the criminally insane. *Krimzon is part of a set of twins. *Krimzon never leaves his graveyard except to wrestle and terrorize. *In 22 matches, Krimzon has only been pinned three times. *Krimzon had a very unusual birth. His twin brother was born 1 week before he was. They didn't know there were 2 babies and his mother's labor stopped. He went undetected for a week until his mother became ill. They performed an emergency C-Section and feared him to be dead, given the fact that the umbilical cord was severed during his brother's birth. Somehow, Krimzon survived and got world wide media attention. He was the "Amityville Miracle Baby." References *Krimzon’s current online home. External links Coming soon Krimzon Krimzon Krimzon Krimzon